yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Cüneyt Arkın
| doğumyeri = Eskişehir | ölümtarihi = | ölümyeri = | diğeradları = | eğitimi = İstanbul Tıp Fakültesi | mesleği = Oyuncu, yönetmen, yapımcı, senarist, tıp doktoru | aktifyılları = 1963'ten günümüze | eşi = Betül Cüreklibatur , | beraberyaşadığıkişi = | websitesi = http://www.cuneytarkin.com.tr | altınkoza = En İyi Erkek Oyuncu 1972 Yaralı Kurt | ankarafilmfest = | altınportakal = En İyi Erkek Oyuncu 1969 İnsanlar Yaşadıkça 1976 Mağlup Edilemeyenler Yaşam Boyu Onur Ödülü (1999) | sadrialışık = | siyadödülleri = | istanbulfilmfest = | yeşilçamödülleri = | diğerödülleri = }} Cüneyt Arkın, (gerçek adı:Fahrettin Cüreklibatur, ( d. 8 Eylül 1937 Eskişehir, Alpu, Karaçay köyü) sinema oyuncusu. Sinemada canlandırdığı Malkoçoğlu karakteri kendisine lakap olarak atfedilmiştir. Televizyon izlenceleri sunmuş ve kısa bir süre gazetelerde sağlıkla ilgili köşe yazarlığı da yapmıştır. Yaşamı Eskişehir'in Alpu ilçesine bağlı Karaçay köyünde doğdu. Babası Kurtuluş Savaşı'na katılmış Hacı Yakup'tur. Aslen Kırım Tatar Nogaylarındandır. Lise öğrenimini Eskişehir Atatürk Lisesi'nde yapmıştır. Türk sinemasının en ünlü oyuncularından biri olan Cüneyt Arkın, İstanbul Üniversitesi Tıp Fakültesinden 1961 yılında mezun olmuştur,http://www.cuneytarkin.com.tr/cuneyt-arkin-basin-takip-11.aspx askerliğini yaptığı yerde Göksel Arsoy'un başrol oynadığı bir film çekilirken yönetmenin dikkatini çekmiştir. Bir süre iş arayan Fahrettin Cüreklibatır yönetmenin teklifi aklına gelip oyuncu olmaya karar vermiştir. Sinema oyunculuğu yaşamına 1963'te başlamış, ve iki yıl içinde en az otuz film çevirmiştir. Yaklaşık 300 filmde oynayan Cüneyt Arkın, son yıllarda Türk televizyonunda değişik dallarda gorünmeye başlamıştır. At binmede ve karatede uzman sporcu unvanına sahiptir.Adı Marka Oldu Hürriyet gazetesi haberi Betül Cüreklibatır, ile evlidir. Kaan ve Murat adlarında iki çocuğu vardır. Ödülleri * 1963 yılında Artist mecmuasının artist yarışmasında 1.'lik ödülü. * 1969 Antalya Altın Portakal Film Festivali, En İyi Erkek Oyuncu Ödülü, İnsanlar Yaşadıkça * 1972 4. Adana Altın Koza Film Festivali En İyi Erkek Oyuncu ödülü, Yaralı Kurt filmine * 1976 Antalya Film Festivali En iyi Erkek Oyuncu ödülü, Mağlup Edilemeyenler filmi ile * 1999 36. Antalya Film Festivali Yaşam boyu Onur Ödülü * Bir dönem alkolizm tedavisi görmüş olan Arkın, alkol, uyuşturucu ve gençliğimiz konulu sayısız konferans vermiş, bunlarla ilgili teşekkür beratları ve onur ödülleri almıştır.http://www.cuneytarkin.com.tr/cuneyt-arkin-oduller.aspx Filmleri Televizyon Dizileri Kaynaklar Dış bağlantılar * * * [http://www.sinematurk.com/person.php?action=goToPersonPage&id=1237 SinemaTürk'de Cüneyt Arkın] |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #DAA520;" | Altın Portakal |- Kategori:Cüneyt Arkın Kategori:1937 doğumlular Kategori:Altın Portakallı oyuncular Kategori:Eskişehir doğumlular Kategori:Türk sinema oyuncuları Kategori:Türk dizi oyuncuları Kategori:Türk hekimler bg:Джюнейт Аркън de:Cüneyt Arkın en:Cüneyt Arkın fr:Cüneyt Arkın it:Cüneyt Arkın ru:Аркын, Джунейт =WP= Cüneyt Arkın (born Fahrettin Cüreklibatır http://www.cuneytarkin.com.tr/Kullanicilara.aspx on 7 September 1937 at Gökçeoğlu village of Alpu district in Eskişehir, Turkey), is a Turkish film actor, director and producer. His real name is Fahrettin Cüreklibatur. He is not only a doctor in medicine, but also a renowned martial artist in over seven different forms. Having starred in approximately 248 movies and TV series, he is generally considered one of the most prominent Turkish actors of all time. His films have sometimes been exported, featuring him as George Arkin. His most notable movies are historical dramas, taking place during the first centuries of the Ottoman Empire or slightly before the Ottoman Empire, during the age of the Anatolian Seljuks and Arabs. A good example of these films is Malkoçoğlu Cem Sultan and Batal Gazi. However these films had a strong ultra-nationalistic and conservative theme bordering extremism. While gaining success with such action based films, he also took part in political films in the late 1970s, the most famous of these being The Adam Trilogy directed by Remzi Aydın Jöntürk. Although it is one of the poorest quality films that feature him, he is famous abroad for the movie Dünyayı Kurtaran Adam (The Man Who Saves The World - also known as Turkish Star Wars), an extremely low-budget science fiction tentatively famous for including bootlegged scenes from Star Wars. On set, Arkin was well known to have performed many incredible feats of his martial arts combat skills, like jumping around on trampolines and splitting boulders with his fists. In an unfortunate incident, an extra was harmed when he got into an argument with him, over the authenticity of his martial arts abilities. The two sparred but the fight ended quickly when Arkin kicked him hard in the kneecap of his left leg (though some maintain it was his right), instantly causing the leg to buckle in the opposite direction. Arkin felt very bad over this and later visited the man in hospital to apologise to him. Filmography As actor (308) As director Television series References External links * A special trailer * * Official Webpage bg:Джюнейт Аркън de:Cüneyt Arkın fr:Cüneyt Arkın it:Cüneyt Arkın ru:Аркын, Джунейт tr:Cüneyt Arkın Category:1937 births Category:Living people Category:Turkish film actors Category:Turkish film directors Category:People from Eskişehir Category:Best Actor Golden Orange Award winners Category:Best Actor Golden Boll Award winners Category:Golden Orange Life Achievement Award winners Category:Turkish people of Crimean Tatar descent